<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lucas wake up by 10Writing_Noob01</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27039262">Lucas wake up</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/10Writing_Noob01/pseuds/10Writing_Noob01'>10Writing_Noob01</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>No Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Best Friends, Bullies, Bully, Bullying, Camp, Cute, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gay, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Og - Freeform, Og story, Pain, Romantic Fluff, Trauma, Wholesome, friend, hurt/comfort then fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:33:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,413</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27039262</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/10Writing_Noob01/pseuds/10Writing_Noob01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel only has one friend, Lucas. He gets bullied by James since the beginning of school. His life changes when they have their school camping trip leading him and Lucas going their separate ways. He couldn't get over what happen to Lucas. Until him and Lucas reunited.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Looking out the window of my mother's car as I watch the people walking past. I couldn't wait to meet new people. Actual kids my age not my older cousins being my only friends. Yeah their alright but I want friends my age not 10years older then me. As I start to see the number of kids walking to school with their parents go up I knew I was getting close to School. As my mother pulls up to the drop off area she ask.</p><p>  "Do you want me to walk you to class?".</p><p>What the right answer? Are other kids bringing their parents with them? I look out the window to see if I could see any of the kids my age with their parents. Looking very closely I could see the answer would be</p><p>   "Yes I would like you to come with me" I answer my mother's question.</p><p>She smiles back and then goes to park the car in an actual parking space and not the pick up and drop off area. I get out of the car then waited for my mother to help me cross the parking lot. Holding her hand I had the biggest smile on my face like any 5 year old would before they knew what school was truly all about. Walking through the doors I could see the walls were covered in painting of the other kids arts. It look like lots of fun to do and couldn't wait to do it too. Going to the office lady my mother asks her</p><p>   "Where is class C12?". The nice looking old lady says</p><p>   "On the 2nd floor than to the left".</p><p>My mother then says thank you to the lady and we start walking to the stair way. Im almost there, almost to my new class. Looking at all the kids going up the stairs. One of them could be my new classmates. Then when we were walking down the hallway looking very closely at each kid face. Any of you could be my new classmates. Then mother pulls my arm.</p><p>   "Don't stare at people it rude". she whispered </p><p>   "Sorry mom I just wanted to see if I could remember any faces so when I get to class I could see how many I walked past". </p><p>Mother sighs and then smiles</p><p>   "Just wait till you make it to your class then, you don't want to scare your classmates now would you?"</p><p>Mother had a really good point I don't want to seem creepy to them. so I just stared in front of me. I start counting up the numbers of the classrooms</p><p>   "5,6,7,8,9,10,11 and 12!".</p><p>There my classroom. Once we walked in I could see a lot of kids inside. I wanted to go and talk to the other kids but my mother still held on to my hand.</p><p>"You must be nice and say hi to your teacher first". </p><p>I grunted I didn't want to talk to the teacher, but to my classmates. I want to make friends already! But I had to because mother says so. Walking over to see this lady with short brown curly hair.</p><p>   "Hi are you the teacher?" my mother ask</p><p>   "Yes I'm Miss Seed" Putting her hand out for a hand shake. </p><p>   "Nice to meet you Miss Seed, this is my son Daniel" my mother says as she shakes her hand.</p><p>I said hi before my mother told me so, I been through things like this lots of times before. Then mother let go of my hand. I then ran over where the toys were at the corner because that where everyone seem to be at. Looking around to see who I wanted to talk to first. I see this kid with dirty blonde hair. He seem nice to talk to. I walk over but before I could get any close I hear my mother yell out for me.</p><p>    "Daniel i'm going now be good alright!" as she waves her hand in the air.</p><p>I waved back to show her I saw her. After she lefted I turn back to talk to the boy who I saw before. </p><p>    "Hi my name is Daniel what yours?" I ask him</p><p>He didn't look very happy for some reason. I was confused, did I say something wrong? Is this a normal thing for kids my age to do when they talk to someone new? maybe he was already in a bad mood to begin with. As I was thinking for a good reason he may be unhappy I miss the fact that I was now in the middle of a circle of boys. Maybe his friends? The boy from before with the blonde hair then walked through behind 2 people with his arms crossed.</p><p>    "So Daniel why did you think you could just go up and talk to me?" He said in an angry tone.</p><p>I was confused, isn't that how people make new friends by going up to someone and you know talking to them. Did I do this whole socialising thing wrong? Is that really not how you make new friends? Before I knew 2 of the boys each grabbed my arms. and held on to them tight. </p><p>    "Hey can you let go of me?" I ask nicely as I was not really comfortable with them holding on to my arms because they were pushing it a bit back which hurts.</p><p>    "What makes you think you can go ordering them around now?" the blonde hair boy says.</p><p>What does he mean? Ordering people around? What is he a boss of them? I was so confused at what was happening. I don't even know his name. </p><p>    "It seem to me that you are new here am I right?" </p><p>    "Yeah it kinda the first day of school so like ain't we all new?" </p><p>Some of the boys giggle a bit under their breath. The blonde boy seem to get a bit more red and a lot more angry than before.</p><p>    "You think you are being funny? Thinking I didn't know that? I meant as everyone here knows each other because of kindergarten". </p><p>I was thinking through his little talk where is the teacher in all of this? Where the adults? Do they not see a kid being circled in held and be yelled at not a problem? I then though of something maybe help him cool down a bit.</p><p>   "Hey what your name? I mean I told you mine so I would like to know yours" after that I gave him a smile maybe just maybe he be kinder and calm down.</p><p>My mistake oh my mistake. He may as well have smoke coming out of his ears at this point for how red his face is. Or do pale people just turn red easy? I don't know.</p><p>   "You think you can ask ME questions?" he then took a step closer to me.</p><p>What does a person do in a situation like this? Does this count as bullying? Honestly what wrong with him. This boy has problems. I was about to yell out to the teacher. But before any words could even leave my lips. I feel something hit me in the face. Which made my head swing to the side fast. My right cheek hurts so bad and so does my neck for moving so suddenly.</p><p>   "My name is James if you really want to know". </p><p>I turn my head to face him and see that he was putting his hand down.</p><p>   "Did you just punch me? Why? I did nothing but say hi and ask for your name I did NOTHING wrong". I yell back at James.</p><p>But he didn't seem that angry anymore, actually in all honestly he seem...happy? This James guy has something wrong in the head for finding enjoyment in hurting others. </p><p>   "Take that as a warning maybe next time you know not to talk to me only I can start the conversion". James having a smirk on his face.</p><p>The two boys holding my arms let go and the circle around me breaks apart. Just like that everyone back to normal and talking like nothing happen. James then walks pass me and says something into my ear</p><p>   "Try and telling the teacher don't you wonder why the teacher did anything?" James says with a tone he just about to break out laughing. </p><p>James then walks off. Were 5YEARS OLD I'm so confuse. I then feel the side of my lips and see that there a bit of blood on my fingers. Should I try and tell the teacher? I mean James right why did the teacher not come over and stop this? Actually where is all the adults? Too many questions for the first day of school. I go and grab a chair feeling down about what happen and feeling sore. I then see a shadow of a person in front of me. </p><p>   "Um hi there my name is Lucas" I hear the person speak. </p><p>I look up to see this kid with smooth light brown hair with light green eyes. I have never seen anyone with green eyes before. And this person actually seem nice. I noticed this person had their hand out for a hand shake.</p><p>   "I um hi my name is Daniel" I finally spoke back and then grabbed his hand and gave the hand shake he was waiting for. </p><p>He then sits next to me and we started to chat. I though for a moment that maybe this year would be awful. But maybe not so much anymore.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. What happens behind close doors</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Daniel was at Lucas house for a family BBQ and sleepover then something BIG happens!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I did a time skip and Daniel is 13 while Lucas is 12. Just to say so you readers don't get confused. Also their gonna be a lot of time skip so the story can move along.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As my mother was pulling into the driveway of Lucas family house I could see that Lucas was sitting at his front door steps. I was waving crazily back at him through the car window and Lucas waved back too. Me and Lucas had planned for a sleepover and Lucas had it all planned out what we were gonna do. He planning everything in advance even to the tiny details. How long has it be since me and Lucas been friends? For about what around like 8years?  I get out of the car and run to give Lucas a hug. After our hug Lucas grabbed my hand and dragged me inside. He was so excited to show me his new game his mother brought him. As we ran up the stairs I could hear his mom yell<br/>
"No running up the stairs you two".<br/>
Once we got to Lucas bedroom. He lets go of my hand and he goes to get his new game. It was a racer game. Lucas really liked racing games for some reason I liked the shooting ones though. But it was still fun playing the racing ones with Lucas. He puts the game in and we sit in his bean bags. He goes and grabs the controllers and pasts me one. once he turns on the PS4 and seeing the opening screen for the game. Lucas turns to me with a smirk on his face and says<br/>
"Im gonna beat you in every round".<br/>
Was that a challenge? I know he obviously will be better than me because he would of played more. But that doesn't mean I'll lose in every round though.  I'm gonna win this challenge.</p><p>  -2hours go by-</p><p>Lucas won 32 rounds well I won 27 yeah yeah Lucas won way more but hey he didn't win all of them so by that logic I won. When me and Lucas where about to start our 60th round I hear his mother yell out.<br/>
"Dinner ready you two!"<br/>
How long had it been. I look at the clock and see that 2hours went by. I haven't even noticed. Lucas goes and turns off the TV and we walk down the stairs. We then walk pass the adult table all I could hear them talking about was how excited they are for their new baby who due in a week from now. I wonder what it would be like with a sibling? Eh I'll never know because my parents only want one. Anyway me and Lucas make it to our table for our dinner. Lucas was talking a lot about what movie we're gonna watch when all of a sudden Lucas mom started screaming. Me and Lucas looked at each other scared and confused. Till it popped in my head...the baby is coming. I mean what am I and Lucas gonna do I mean all the adults would have it under control. So me and Lucas kept eating till my dad came in and said that me and Lucas are gonna go to my house while Lucas parents went to the hospital. In the car Lucas was excited that soon he will meet his sibling.  </p><p>  -Next day-</p><p>My parents were driving me and Lucas to the hospital to finally see the baby. I never really been to the hospital before it so white and a lot of people waiting. But we are just here for visiting so it didn't take long to get through. The baby was so small. Tiny fingers, feet, nose, eyes EVERYTHING tiny. It slept peacefully in her bed. Yeah Lucas got a little sister. Lucas looked so happy when he put his hand beside her's and she grabbed his finger. Babies really do have tiny hands.</p><p>  -A school day-</p><p>When ever I'm at school and walking with Lucas everyone always waves to Lucas. But everyone just stares at me..I mean I don't know what I did wrong to have everyone hate me. But I don't blame them for liking Lucas I mean he kind to everyone. As I watch Lucas wave to everyone with a smile on his face I just stand beside him like I'm his shadow. At times like these I wonder why Lucas is my friend. But I don't want to lose him, Im grateful for him being my only friend...my best friend. The sad part about this year is that this is the first time me and Lucas ain't in the same class which is awful and to top it off James is in my class. So this year really just one of the worse. As I see me and Lucas parting path coming close and what usually happens when I leave Lucas. I dread it the most then anything in my day.<br/>
"Bye Daniel see you at morning tea" Lucas says waving good bye giving me a smile.<br/>
"Bye Lucas" I reply back with a half smile.<br/>
As I see Lucas disappear going up the stairs. I turn right into the hallway to my classroom. As I walk down the hallway I see the bathrooms.<br/>
"Oh no" I say under my breath<br/>
If I run pass it maybe they won't see me this time? No it doesn't work I tired that already. Maybe there another path to my class? Nah I looked already and my classroom ends at a dead end hallway no where else to go. So how do I escape them? I need to think of a plan or I'll just be falling into their trap again. As I stood right before I walk pass the door to the bathroom I just think for a moment.<br/>
"Is there anything else I could do to not go there, anything but there."<br/>
What I didn't think of was one of them peaking out of the bathroom door.<br/>
"Hey he here guys"<br/>
Without a 2nd thought I just ran. Hearing the heavy foots steps of them running after me. I was hoping to just make it to my class HOPING! But I forgot that other people may get in the way. I crash into someone and ended up falling backwards. The person was annoyed for a moment but when they noticed them fear filled their eyes and they just walked away not getting into my mess. I tired to get up but it was too late. one of them grabbed me then another one got my other arm. Both my arms were pushed back. And then I saw James walk in front of me and come close to my face. We were staring eye to eye.<br/>
" Aw did you try to run again? How nice of a try, that was the further you got then last time good job" He smirked than laughed.<br/>
I felt them start to walk backwards and I tired to shake them off but it never worked for I was not strong enough and they both had my arms. What part of this that I don't understand is that teachers do NOTHING like why, isn't that like your job to take care of us? My pain MY SUFFERING would have ended if they just step in!  As I see the bathroom closing I started to panic I wanted out!<br/>
"I would do anything not to go in there ANYTHING!" I beg to James.<br/>
But all he did was stare and giggled a little and kept walking. A monster, he is a true monster. As I was dragged into the bathroom. watching the door close I already knew there was no one saving me. Both of the boys who grabbed me throw me to the floor. James now stood in front of me.<br/>
"What are we gonna do to you now?" He smiled but not kind one in the least!<br/>
I then saw someone hiding something behind their back. Could it be they brought in a weapon?! James took a step back and the person I saw hiding something behind their back step in. He then took a bat from behind him.<br/>
"I though it would be fun to turn things up a little now". He stared down at me with a smile.<br/>
This is worse far worse than they ever did before. This time they could actually do damage worse injuries, ones not so easy to hide from Lucas. I tried to stand up but the guy hit me in the shoulder with the bat.I screamed and fell down fast than laid down on the ground holding my shoulder. It was so painful it hurt so bad.<br/>
"Dang he went down too fast no fun". James looked with disappointment.<br/>
he then sighed and I saw him turn around and walk to the door. But he stops. Turns around and says.<br/>
"Grab him so he stays up a lot more longer" His neural face turning to an evil smile.<br/>
There was nothing I could have done. Their too many of them. As I felt them grab my arms and pull me up I felt the pain in my shoulder get worse. I lay my head down just looking at the ground I didn't want to see James face anymore.<br/>
"Hit him" I hear James say.<br/>
BOOM the bat hits my stomach. The pain. It felt like I was about throw up. But the thing that surprised me was my scream. I have never heard myself scream like that before. It was so loud. My legs gave out the only thing keeping me up was the two boys holding me up.<br/>
"That seem like it hurt real bad" James just staring with a smirk on his face.<br/>
If this was a movie he would be 100% be the villain.<br/>
"Finish him off I had enough for today" James then turns around and walks out the door.<br/>
What did he mean 'finish me off'? well I didn't have to wait too long to find out what he meant. I felt a sharp pain to my head, only for a moment then everything went black...</p><p>It was so dark. I didn't know where I was. But then I heard something. It was quiet but I heard it. Sobbing? It sounded familiar. I felt like I was waking up. I felt some weight on my right arm. After a few seconds I could now open my eyes. I turn to see what was on my arm and it was<br/>
"Lucas?" I said barely even hearing my own voice when I spoke.<br/>
Lucas lifted his head up quickly and looked at me with tear filled eyes.<br/>
"You're already thank goodness!" Lucas said in a quavering voice.<br/>
Lucas then jumps up and hugs me. My shoulder still hurts but I didn't care because Lucas was worrying a lot about me so I can suck it up for a few seconds.<br/>
"Where am I?" I ask Lucas<br/>
"You're in the wellness centre" Lucas replies<br/>
Thank goodness my injuries ain't as bad as I though they would be. Lucas gets off and says<br/>
"Oh and you're parents are coming to get you, I just don't know when" Lucas said<br/>
Yes I get to leave early I didn't want to see James face again well not today at least.<br/>
"What happen to you, How did you get all these injuries?" Lucas asked.<br/>
I can't him the truth I hate for him to get into my mess.<br/>
" I just fell and hit my head on the sink the floor was wet you know."<br/>
Lucas pause and just stared. He didn't seem happy with that answer like he knows it isn't true at all.<br/>
" While at least your okay now" Lucas smile comes back.<br/>
I know Lucas wasn't happy with it so I came up with an idea on how to make him feel better. I move to the left side of the bed that I was on, which then lefted enough room on the right side for Lucas. I pat the bed couple of times.<br/>
"Come on come in here, wanna cuddle to make you feel better?"<br/>
Lucas though about it for a moment and then climbs into bed. I give him a hug and say<br/>
"It okay I'm fine don't need to worry anymore" I reassure him<br/>
Lucas then hugs me back.<br/>
"You better be" Lucas mumbled as his face was in my shirt.<br/>
I giggled a bit because of how his voice sounded like. Lucas then giggled too.<br/>
Then we both start laughing. I felt happy again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. School Camp!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Just to say Lucas is 14 and Daniel is 15. Enough from me Author out.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Daniel hears a loud knocking at his front door. When he goes to answer it he sees that it is Lucas! <br/>   "HI i'm joining rides with you to go to camp remember" Lucas yells excitedly and to answer his friend confuse look on his face.<br/>Right I somehow forgot that Lucas was getting a ride to school with us. <br/>  "Well I have to finish my breakfast first before we go" I say to Lucas while I move out the door way for him to walk in.<br/>I can see that his dad was the one who dropped him off when I see his car pull out the drive way. I close the door and go to finish my breakfast. Lucas wouldn't stop bugging me on how slow I ate my breakfast. The only down side to Lucas being excited...is that he has no patience. He kept going on how I was gonna make us late...even though we have an 1hour still to go before the buses get there. I finally finish my breakfast and we were set to go. Lucas ran to the car before me and mother even got out the house door. <br/>  "come on guys hurry up!" Lucas yells from the car. <br/>After when everyone got in the car and both camp bags were checked to be here too. We were set to go. On the way there Lucas kept talking about how excited he was for everything we were gonna do at camp. I can see our school building and see the buses were there. <br/>  "Woah the buses look cool not like our yuck looking school ones" Lucas says<br/>I didn't really care about camp that much  as no one really likes me to begin with but Lucas begged me to go with him. So here we are going to camp. At least me and Lucas are in the same cabin. As my mom pulls the car to the side me and Lucas hop off. Mother then passes our camp bags. We then went to find out what bus me and Lucas were in. <br/>  "The yellow one we're in the yellow one!" Lucas points to the bus.<br/>Nice it the bus who first, so we get to leave first. As Lucas and I walk over to get our bags boarded on the bus. I can see through one of the bus windows <br/>  "James.." I said by accident.<br/>  "What did you say Daniel?" Lucas turns around to face me.<br/>  "Uh nothing I said nothing" I quickly respond to his question.<br/>Lucas shrug his shoulder not really caring as he was too excited for camp. After we finish getting our bags in the bus. I look up again to double check if I was 100% right that it was him. Looking up now this time he was staring back at me. I quickly looked away, yep that was him. I didn't think camp was gonna be that bad after Lucas car ride rant. But James changes everything...I wanted to leave I mean I could my mom still here, she hasn't yet drove off yet. No I'm not gonna let James take control over everything. As me and Lucas go to board into the bus I check to see where he was so we didn't set near him. What I actually forgot about our school was everyone fears James. so all the open seats were all near James. I curse under my breath. Why couldn't we at least be in different buses. Lucas was unaware how badly I wanted to sit far away from him so what Lucas choice was the seat right across from him. I would of asked to at least a round off from his but he already set down and I didn't want to seem weird fro wanting to change seats. <br/>  "Hey can I sit on the window seat please" I ask Lucas at least being the further away from James was the window seat. <br/>  "Sure I don't mind" Lucas smiles just happy to have me coming along to begin with. <br/>I set down and looked right at the window as I didn't want to know if James was looking at my direction. After the bus set off. I only stared at the bus window. Lucas didn't seem to mind that I wasn't looking at him until he paused.<br/>  "Hey what so interesting outside?" Lucas says jokey.<br/>  "Uh just the trees and the sky" That a stupid excuse but it Lucas so I don't think he would think much of it.<br/>Lucas then kept going on about what he was talking about before. After seeing so many trees I can now see some cabins from the far distance.<br/>  "Look Lucas I think that our camp site" I point out at the window to the far cabins I see.<br/>  "Really!?" Lucas says excited and pushes my head to the side so he could see what I was pointing at.<br/>After a few minutes we finally pull into the camping place. I wanted to get off before James so I could have a head start to getting away. So in my luck Lucas was so excited he drags me off the bus really fast. And because of that me and Lucas got to be first in line to getting our bags. <br/>  "Now we need to find our cabin" Lucas says as he pulls out the paper that the teachers gave out for what placement you're in for buses, cabins, rooms etc. <br/>I look over his shoulder to see what it was. We were walking towards the cabins knowing it has to be there. <br/>  "Raven cabin huh" I say to Lucas.<br/>  "So there should be a raven on the cabin?" Lucas ask me.<br/>  "Pretty sure" I look at all the cabins to see if there any ravens on them<br/>After looking at all the cabins I find out that our cabin had to be the furtherest one out of all of them. And a bit far away from the others for some reason. Just my luck this gonna be annoying to walk to. <br/>  "I wonder who else gonna be our cabin mates" Lucas said opening the door with the key each person got for their cabin.<br/>I see all the rooms and noticed on my paper that my room was different to Lucas. Damnit how did I not notice this before. <br/>  "Hey Lucas i'm gonna go find my room so I can put my bag away okay" I said to Lucas while I walked up the stairs. <br/>  "Oh okay I guess I'll do that too" Lucas told me back and started walking into the area of rooms downstairs.<br/>Looking at all the numbers I see that my room was the one at the very end of the hallway. This day just keeps getting worse. After I enter the room and unpacked my stuff i went to get out of my room to go met with Lucas down stairs but then the door open.<br/>  "Oh Daniel" It was James who was at the door.<br/>No NO this was the worse thing that could actually be happening right now. <br/>  "Guess we roommates huh" He says with his iconic smirk.<br/>I was having enough for the day and push him out of the way. I though he would yell or push back or something but no. He just stood there. I never understand James at all. But anyways I went downstairs to meet up with Lucas like I planned before. I see Lucas sitting at the table where the hanging out area was. <br/>  "Hi Daniel want to look around the campsite and see what there is to do?" Lucas ask me well getting up from his chair.<br/>  "Sure I don't want to stay indoors anyways". I answer Lucas question.<br/>In all honestly I don't even want to be here anymore but I'm already stuck here. As me and Lucas go looking around I see all the things we are going to be doing. They don't look that bad if anything they look like lots of fun to do. Okay maybe this camping trip won't be too bad and I might actually have a good time. </p><p> -Hours later-</p><p>Today was pretty chill, no sign of James anywhere, that in it self is actually scary because he could pop out of no where. But I won't let that ruin everything like I told myself before. After we finish eating we were told to go back to our cabins have a shower and go to bed. As I was walking back with Lucas I forgot something important, the fact that me and James are sharing the same room. Damnit how am I suppose to do about that? Could I change rooms? No, nobody gonna change rooms with me to be with James! We just have to see how it goes. Once we got to the part where me and Lucas goes our separate ways, dread came flooding in. Walking up those stairs felt awful, my arms and legs got heavy. As I finally arrive to the door. I put my hand on the handle but the door opened it self. <br/>  "I thought you went into Lucas room to hide for how long you took you to get here" James said as he was the one who opened the door.<br/>He was waiting? why. I didn't want to go in but I was tired and wanted to sleep and all of my stuff is in there. I walk pass him looking at the floor. I went to my bag and grabbed my PJ's <br/>  "Better watch your back Daniel" James said in a threatening tone.<br/>What is he planning this time? How am I suppose to expect anything when he keeps getting worse. I speed walked to the bathroom. And lock the door before he could try anything . There was something off about this room. Like something is there where it isn't suppose to be? The whole time I was taking a shower I kept looking out and around the room to see if anything or anyone was there. But nothing, there was nothing. I left the bathroom and James walks pass me to go next. I go over to my bag and check if there was anything off. Nothing. I check my bed. Nothing. What is it what did he do? Im so on edge. But I go into bed and try to sleep, I tried but I couldn't. I mean sleeping is leaving my self open for him to attack. I tried to stay awake but sleep told over me.</p><p> -The next day-</p><p>Sitting for breakfast I felt a bit tired but not too tired.<br/>   "Hey are you okay?" Lucas says in a concern voice.<br/>   "Yeah just didn't sleep much you know being it not my bed" I told him so he wouldn't worry.<br/>   " Oh okay I think you warm up to your bed very soon" Lucas trying to reassuring me and his smile coming back.<br/>If only he knew the truth as to why I didn't sleep well, but I wouldn't dare to tell because he will just worry and I don't need that I just want him to be happy because if he is happy then I'm happy too. After finishing breakfast we went to do our activities for the day. </p><p> -Hours later- </p><p>Lucas was happy with everything we did today. I did well in some of them but I couldn't shake of the stares James kept giving me "Better watch your back Daniel" kept echoing in my head. <br/>  "Hey Daniel want to get some ice cream? Everyone else is getting one" Lucas ask me pointing to the stand where they had ice cream.<br/>  "Sure that be nice it hot after all" I told Lucas<br/>Maybe that would help me get distracted from what James had said to me. When me and Lucas got our ice cream and set down on the ground. For once in entirely of the day I felt at peace. As I look over to Lucas seeing him happy filled me up with happiness too. After we finish eating our ice cream and just chatting it was getting dark.<br/>  "I think it almost time for dinner don't you think?" Lucas says looking up at the sky.<br/>I look down at my watch to see what time it was. <br/>  "Yeah you''re right it should be dinner soon I say we better start walking back then" I suggest to Lucas.<br/>  "But I want to watch the sunset first then we go." Lucas looks at me hoping I would stay and he was correct.<br/>  "Okay fine, but once the sun is gone we are going okay" I sigh knowing I can't fight with him about it.<br/>  "Okay I promise" Lucas smiles.<br/>While I was watching the sunset I notice that Lucas was slowly getting closer to me till he put his head on my shoulder. I then felt my heart skip a beat. Lucas then looks up at me<br/>  "Why you blushing Daniel" Lucas says smiling up at me<br/>  "Uh eh mmm nothing no reason" As I turn my head away from Lucas.<br/>I hear Lucas giggle. And before we knew it we were both laughing. I hear the bells for dinner go off.<br/>  "Hey time to go" I say to Lucas as I get up.<br/>  "Yeah, we said we would go after the sun went but we didn't" Lucas said while laughing.<br/>If only I knew this happiness was gonna end soon enough I would have stayed longer.</p><p> -At the dining area-</p><p>As we were eating our dinner James kept yelling and annoying me. I felt my self so close to snapping at him. I got up and walked over to James but I felt someone grab at my arm.<br/>  "Hey Daniel calm down lets go outside so you don't lose your cool" Lucas says to me and starts pulling to the door. <br/>As me and Lucas started our walk I ask him <br/>  "Hey where we going?" wondering as he didn't say anything more then going outside but we kept walking.<br/>  "To the lake it more calm and peaceful there". He says still looking forwards. <br/>Once we finally reach the lake I heard a stick snap behind us.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The act of evil</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm sorry in advance.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When I turned around to see what had made that stick go snap. It was none other than James. But what I didn't expect was James to be alone. <br/>  "What do you want James?" I shouted at him <br/>  "Whatttt I just wanted to hang out that all". He said then smirks.<br/>I know all too well he means no good at all. He then pulls out a rusty pipe.<br/>  "Found this pipe beside one of the cabins on my way to you guys, thought we could have fun with it". His smile being so evil.<br/>I reacted quickly and pushed Lucas behind me I have been through a lot so I know I can handle it and I didn't want Lucas to get hurt like I did.<br/>  "Aww how sweet protecting your friend there". James said with a smirk on his face with no sympathy to be found.<br/>  "Lucas run across the dock so you can stay far away" I yelled to Lucas.<br/>  "Why so he can just hurt you?! No way!" Lucas protested.<br/>I turn to face Lucas giving the most serious stare to show him Im not gonna fight about this. That all it took for Lucas to listen to me and run to the other side of the dock. Now that I didn't need to worry about Lucas getting hurt I could actually fight back I mean James is by him self and he a bit shorter than me. The only problem being is his pipe of his. <br/>  "Daniel I may be short but don't think I can't beat you" He said with serious look on his face for a change. <br/>James then ran full speed at me and tries to hit my stomach which I blocked with my arm. I got pushed to the side and it hurt A LOT. But I was fine.<br/>  "Nice block" James said.<br/>He then came for another attack. This time for my head as I lowered my self because of my arm. I tried to move out the way but I was too slow to react. I felt my body fall to the ground. I couldn't move,My head hurting really badly but I couldn't move. I then felt something warm come down from my head....could it be...blood?<br/>  "That sad I though you fight better on 1vs1 but I guess I was wrong. You do know who I'm going for next don't you Daniel?" James said with no care for what he did and what he gonna do. <br/>I tried to get up...I need to get up...for Lucas sake. But I couldn't my body had gave out. <br/>  "Daniel!!!" I heard Lucas cry out.<br/>I then heard shortly after the heavy steps of James on the dock going for Lucas. I wanted to stop him but I couldn't. Had I failed Lucas? My only friend! My best friend. I cared so much for Lucas! I didn't want to lay there and let James get him. Then something happen. I felt my arms move. I slowly got up to my feet. I then noticed a tiny pool of blood around where my head was. But I didn't care about that. I wanted to stop James from getting Lucas. As I step on the dock James heard me and ran up to Lucas. SMACK I saw Jame hit Lucas's face and head and then his body falling into the water. <br/>  "NOO!!" I yelled out<br/>I tried to run but I couldn't. James then ran around me. I didn't care about James, all I cared about was Lucas. I finally reach to the end of the dock I  grabbed and dragged Lucas's floating body. His head wound had made the water turn a bit red. I lifted Lucas into my arms in a princess style. As I tried to run as fast as I can to get to the teachers I saw that the blood had clover all of Lucas face. Then I heard something <br/>  "Daniel.." I heard a weak voice speak<br/>  "Lucas! Don't worry I'm gonna get help don't worry!" I say to Lucas trying to reassure him.<br/> Lucas then smiles.  And I can see him falling asleep. <br/>  "Don't sleep Lucas! Don't sleep! Keep talking to me!" I yell to Lucas.<br/>  "Im so tired...so tired, Daniel my head is numb." Lucas said as I could barely hear him.<br/>  "It okay Lucas it gonna be okay!" I said to Lucas trying to keep him talking to me.<br/>I then see that Lucas had lifted his arm and placed his hand on my cheek.<br/>  "I got something to say if I don't make it.."Lucas said<br/>  "No no no no no don't say that!" I said not wanting to hear him say those words.<br/>  "I love you Daniel"Lucas said, now feeling his hand slowly slipping away from my cheek.<br/>Tears started to fill my eyes. <br/>  "I love you too Lucas I love you too so much but you're gonna make it! I know it" I say back.<br/>Then Lucas arm goes limp...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Waiting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It has been a month since that day. And Lucas hasn't woken up yet. I visit him everyday. Holding his hand. Hearing the machines beeping. He looks like he sleeping. But will he ever wake up again? The doctor says he in a coma. And are unsure if he will ever wake up again, as his brain took a lot of damage. But I know he gonna wake up, HE IS GONNA WAKE UP! It so lonely without you Lucas. I brought you flowers everyday, please don't die like the flowers I bring to you everyday please. Lucas...wake up.<br/>
"Visiting time is over dear" My mother tells me but I don't want to leave his side.<br/>
I hold tighter to his hand. But then I let go. </p><p> -1 year later-</p><p>Your sister 2 now she learned how to walk and talk now. But she living life without her big brother. I remember how excited you were when you first saw her. Saying you protect her and love her forever. So that why you need to wake up Lucas you need to wake up...please wake up. Your family miss you...I miss you. We need you back. Wake up...please.</p><p>  -1 years later-</p><p>2 years have past. Could you believe it...Daniel looks down on the ground. You're missing so many things in school. I have nightmares of that event that, it happens every night I haven't had any other dreams but that. Daniel starts to cry. I want you back. Please come back. Daniel then holds on to Lucas, the hand that last touch him that night.<br/>
"I won't stop staying by your side till you wake up Lucas". I say to Lucas hoping he can still hear me.<br/>
He gonna wake up I know it! It a fact! I won't let go of you Lucas you will come back.</p><p>  -1 years later- </p><p>I have a feeling that this year is gonna be the year you will wake up. While you need to...because they said they are gonna pull the plug if you don't wake up this year. SO PLEASE WAKE UP! I won't let them kill you I won't! Daniel says to himself while still holding on to Lucas hand hoping one day that Lucas will hand his hand back too.<br/>
"Remember what you said to me that night? That you love me. Those words still echo in my head every single day. I hoped you heard me say I love you back because if it were to be the last words you hear I say they are the best ones to ever hear last". Daniel says before breaking down crying.</p><p> -2months later-</p><p>   "Hey Happy birthday Lucas you're 17years old! How cool is that?" Daniel said with his hand still holding on to Lucas.<br/>
"It would be nice to see you blow out your candles this year. I mean if you don't wake up this is gonna be your last birthday...I don't want that." Daniel says with tears falling down his eyes.<br/>
But Daniel closed his eyes he felt something...the hand he holding...he felt the fingers tight around his fingers. Lucas is holding his hand back. Daniel lift his head up and sees that Lucas eyes are open.<br/>
"LUCAS YOU'RE AWAKE!" Daniel yells in happiness and excitement.<br/>
Everyone ran in, his family, the doctors, they didn't believe Lucas had woken up.<br/>
"Daniel you look different and sound different too...wait I sound different too" Lucas says<br/>
Daniel laughs and smiles with now happy tears in his eyes<br/>
"Yeah it part of growing up" Daniel says in a jokey voice.<br/>
"How long have I been asleep for?" Lucas ask Daniel.<br/>
"3years and 3months" Daniel replies to Lucas question being just happy to be right about Lucas waking up.<br/>
The doctors then ask to do check ups for Lucas and then they can keep talking with him. </p><p> -A week later-</p><p>Lucas finally gets to leave the hospital today. Daniel asked everyone if they could wait outside because he wanted to talk with Lucas alone. After waiting for Lucas to change into actual clothes and not being in the hospital wear. So when he saw Lucas step out in normal clothes he just fell to his knees and cried.<br/>
"Hey hey are you okay Daniel did I do something wrong?" Lucas said crouching down to Daniel<br/>
"It just I'm happy to finally see you out of those hospital clothes and that you're healthy now". Daniel choked on his tears as he said those words.<br/>
Lucas went on his knees and hugged Daniel... </p><p>Then Lucas grabbed Daniel chin and then put his lips onto Daniel's lips. Daniel was taken by surprise then kissed Lucas back.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Happiness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Me and Lucas were holding hands well we walked down the path to the movies. <br/>    "Daniel this is our first date!" Lucas said all happily<br/>Me and Lucas finally get to act like a normal couple. As we finally reach the movie theatre. <br/>    "It seems like it's not so busy today, so nice," I say to Lucas.<br/>    "Yeah that is nice". Lucas says then hugs my arm.<br/>My face turns red as a tomato. And my heart beat speeds up. I try not to let Lucas notice because he won't stop bringing it up once he sees that I'm flustered.<br/>    "Daniel~" Lucas smirk at me<br/>Freak he noticed I mean it Lucas of course he noticed.<br/>    "Yeah...." I said trying to hide how embarrassed I was.<br/> Lucas then smirks at me and grabs my shirt then pulls my head down to his face and kisses my cheek. Which then causes me to become even more red. Lucas then giggles after what he did. We then finally went up to the counter and brought some popcorn and sodas because it is needed for a movie. The movie that we went to see was Doctor strange. Throughout the whole movie Lucas was laying on my chest and I tired so hard not to let my heart race or it game over. <br/>   "Why your heart beating so much when nothing really scary is happening in the movie?" Lucas says with the smug face knowing exactly what he doing.<br/> I was so annoyed at him being cute that I grabbed some popcorn and stuffed it into his mouth. But Lucas ate it quickly and giggled a little. <br/>  "You get flushed too easily." Lucas says giggling once again. <br/>  "shut up" I say turning away as I can feel my cheeks heating up again.<br/>After the movie was over me and Lucas went to go get ice cream because Lucas wouldn't stop annoying me about it.<br/>  "Look at all the flavours they have here!" Lucas says excited with the choices.<br/>I waited for Lucas to pick his ice cream as I already had one in mind what I wanted to get. <br/>  "I would like the goody goody gum drops one please" Lucas ask nicely.<br/>  "I'll just get a strawberry flavour please" I said after.<br/>Lucas looked at me in shock. I was confused as I don't know anything I could have done that could shock Lucas.<br/>  "A strawberry flavour? With all these choices to pick from!"  Lucas stared at me for a moment then turned away.<br/>I didn't see the problem with me picking strawberry. But after me and Lucas got our ice cream he set staring away from me. I didn't like being ignored so I put my chin on his shoulder and said.<br/> "Talk to me please I'm sorry for picking a boring flavour". <br/>I then noticed that Lucas ears were red. <br/> "Wait a minute are you blushing?" I then smirk as it usually me who blushing. <br/> "No..." Lucas says trying to clover his ears.<br/>I laugh as it cute and funny. After spending hours walking to shop to shop we finally go back to my house. We then chill cuddling and chatting till we both got tired and fell asleep.</p><p> -Next morning-</p><p>I woke up first and noticed that Lucas had slept on my chest. I was wondering why it was so hard to breathe. Soon enough Lucas woke up too and for some reason stared at me for a moment.Then he yawned and said<br/>  "Morning" Lucas says with tired voice.<br/> "Morning, why did you pause for moment" I giggle a bit for some reason.<br/> "It just you such nice blue eyes and your black hair compliment it too" He smiles<br/>I felt my cheeks burn up again.<br/> "You have nice green eyes too" I try to say through having my hand on my face.<br/>Lucas laughs at the fact that i'm embarrassed because of the compliment he gave. He then lead in to my face and gives me a morning kiss. After he did that I gave him a hug and hugged him tightly.<br/>  "You're being too cute!" I say to him<br/>Both of us laughing then getting up to have breakfast like any person would do in the morning. </p><p> </p><p>Im happy...I got my happy ending :)</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>